


A Moment of Beauty

by selinameyer



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, this...this is fluff....., what is fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinameyer/pseuds/selinameyer
Summary: “What’s the story of the holiday, anyway?” Amy asked as she walked into the dining room of the house they shared and leaned against the table as he pulled the Menorah out from the China cabinet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm not writing fic anymore  
> Inner Me: Write a Jonah/Amy Hanukkah fic.
> 
> This spawned during christmas time, which was over a month ago, and it's finally finished, so here we are. I'm too lazy to proof read so apologies in advance.

 

**NIGHT ONE**

 

    Even though they had been together for almost two years, this was actually the first time Jonah would be celebrating Hanukkah with Amy. He had spent the last holiday with his parents, after his mother had called and begged for him to come home for a visit. He couldn’t say no to his mom.

 

“What’s the story of the holiday, anyway?” Amy asked as she walked into the dining room of the house they shared and leaned against the table as he pulled the Menorah out from the China cabinet. One of his many interests over the years was collecting odd pieces of China, except he didn’t mind using them because he saw no point in purchasing it for the sole purpose to have it on display. Of course Amy had teased him relentlessly about it but he had shrugged it off. They all had their quirks. 

 

“The story of Hanukkah is kind of long so I’ll give you the TLDR version.”

 

“Jonah, what the hell does TLDR mean?”

 

“It’s slang for ‘too long, didn’t read’, but as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted...Essentially what it was is that the Syrian Greeks were trying to force the Israelis to accept their culture as opposed to continuing to follow their own beliefs. So a small army of Jews defeated the Greeks and drove them away and reclaimed their temple in Jerusalem. After reclaiming the temple, they went to it to light its Menorah and only found enough oil that wasn’t contaminated by the Greeks to last them for one night. By some miracle, the oil lasted eight nights and that’s why the Menorah has eight candles on it.”

 

“There are nine candle holders on it.”

 

“That my dear Amy, is for the extra candle called the shamash which is used to light all of the other candles. The shamash should actually be either higher or lower than the other candles.” He finished, placing the Menorah on the center of the dining room table.

 

“I didn’t know you were so devout.”

 

He couldn’t help but laugh as he opened the cupboard at the bottom of the cabinet and pulled out nine candles, five blue and four white. Amy extended a hand and he hesitantly placed them in her outstretched palm.

  
  


“Don't put all of the candles on it at once. Take two blue ones, and put one in the holder that’s higher than the others and then put the other one in the farthest right holder. When you add candles you add them from right to left, it’s like reading the Torah. We only need those two today, we can just set the others aside. To answer your question no, I’m not devout at all. I eat bacon, I don’t keep Kosher. I did have a bar mitzvah though. This is just something that I grew up with and enjoyed as a kid and wanted to share that with you and Emma. I don’t usually celebrate it if it’s just me.”

 

“That’s kind of really sweet.” She responded, turning to face him.

 

Jonah reached for her, placing his hands on her hips and kissing her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“What time is Kelly’s mom dropping off Emma?”

 

“In another hour.” She replied, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Interesting…”

 

He slid his hands down to cup her ass and he looked down at her, waggling his eyebrows as she rolled her eyes at him before taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

* * *

 

** NIGHT TWO **

 

“Let her light the candle on her own, Amy. She’s fifteen, it’s not like she’s a little kid.”

 

“Yeah, Mom. It’s almost time to start planning my sixteenth birthday. I can handle not burning myself with a match.”

 

“Whose side are you on, Jonah?”

 

“I’m just saying, she’s a few months shy of getting her learner’s permit. If she’s gonna be able to handle a car, she can handle open fire.”

 

“Ugh, fine.”

 

Amy watched as Emma excitedly lit the match before using it to light the shamash candle in Jonah’s hand before he took the match from in exchange for the candle and began to recite the blessings for the candles. After he finished, they both watched as she lit the previous day’s candle and the new candle for the second day of Hanukkah.

 

“I can’t believe she’s almost sixteen.” Amy murmured as she felt Jonah’s chin rest on top of her head.

 

“I can’t believe how great of a party we’re gonna throw her when she does turn sixteen.”

 

The fact that Emma and Jonah got along so well was something that made Amy feel so, so good about this relationship. When she and Adam had split, she had always worried about how her daughter would react when she started dating again. She had been so nervous to actually tell her when she and Jonah had decided to take a their relationship to a different level and in the end there had been no reason for them.

 

Amy should have known that she wouldn’t have had a problem with it, seeing as her daughter understood far more than she should have at her age. It was incredible how mature her daughter was, how she was aware of the way that she carried herself, but still knew that it was okay to cry if she was upset or act like she was a five year old from time to time. Emma had been completely on board with their relationship. Which was a relief to Amy, considering how badly she had taken the divorce.

 

When they’d both admitted that neither was happy in the relationship, he had started sleeping in the basement. Then the arguments started. Things got tense. Amy watched as it started to take effect on their child, and how Emma was constantly upset, easily irritable. It broke her heart to see her daughter so upset and being the cause of that upset. It had taken some time and a lot of tears before she was sure her daughter was okay again.

 

Now, almost two years later Jonah and Emma were essentially father and daughter. There was no denying that the two had formed a strong bond and it was clear that he loved her daughter as best as he could. Amy knew he would do anything for her child and she truly loved the fact that he thought of her as his own. She could not be more thankful  to have a partner who loved her child unconditionally and for the fact that her daughter had two fathers in her life to look out for her.

 

“Don't say things like that or else she’ll think we’re going to throw her some super extravagant thing.” She responded, elbowing him in the side just as Emma turned around to face them.

 

“You're gonna show me the Dreidel game after dinner tonight, yeah?”

 

“Duh.” Jonah responded, ruffling her hair. “Wanna learn one the blessings too?”

 

“Hebrew sounds kind of scary, so I’ll pass and leave that to you. Maybe next year, though!”

 

Amy couldn't help but laugh at her commenting on how She thought Hebrew sounded scary. It was something she herself had said when Jonah had offered to teach her a few nights prior, before the holidays had even started.

 

“Yeah, Hebrew is a little scary, but guess what! There are English versions of the blessings, which means I can teach them to both of you. Which is a starter, because at least you’ll know what I’m saying when I recite them another six days straight.”

 

“Yeah, but I’ll only hear it four more times since I’ll be at my dad’s the last two days.”

 

“Which means you won't get to open your best present until you get back. How lame.”

 

“Or we can just save that one for Christmas!” Amy added.

 

“Or...I can open it before I go to dad’s!” Emma responded, excitedly.

 

“We’ll see...How about you go get your homework so we can get started on it while Jonah orders dinner.”

 

“Chinese?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Chinese.” She responded, before following Emma out of the room.

* * *

 

** NIGHT THREE **

 

“Enough chocolate coins! You’re both gonna have sugar highs before bed and then I’m going to be dealing with two super cranky children in the morning.” Amy scolded, removing the bag of chocolate coins from in front of them and walking out of the room.

 

“She thinks I don’t know where her hiding spot is.” Jonah whispered as he leaned over toward Emma.

 

“It’s in the ice bin.”  She whispered back.

 

“That was a trick. I didn’t know where it was.” He retorted, giving her a playful nudge. “Gotta make sure to tell your mom to change it now.”

 

“But Jo –”

 

“Sorry kiddo, I’ve to play the adult card sometimes. You’ll be okay though, once you see what we got as tonight’s present.”

 

Just as he finished speaking, Amy reentered the room a present in each hand. He leaned back in his chair and reached into the cupboard of the China cabinet pulling out one box.

 

“Babe, let Emma open her present first. She’s a little peeved that I’m about to tell you that she knows your hiding place is the ice box in the freezer.”

 

“Guess I’m gonna have to change that spot to somewhere else.” She responded, handing him one of the boxes in her hand. He took it from her and gave her the one he was holding before watching as she handed the other box to Emma, dropping into the chair beside him. Instinctively, he slinked his arm behind her back, grabbing the edge of the chair and pulling her closer to him.

 

“Go ahead and open the box, punk.” He said proudly.

 

“Don’t call her a punk.”

 

He flinched when Amy smacked his arm.

 

“Sorry, go ahead and open the box, princess.” He mocked, grabbing her hand when she went to smack him again. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, dropping it back into her lap and giving it a pat as she rolled her eyes at him.

 

He was really excited for Emma to open this particular present. He’d stumbled upon it while at the mall one day while shopping for one of Amy’s presents and he had stopped dead in his tracks, knowing it was perfect for her. He had had to call Amy and after ten minutes of convincing, he got her okay before purchasing it.

 

“An instant print camera?!?! This is so cool!!” She shrieked and both he and Amy laughed at the genuine excitement on her face as she started to read the instructions. Within the next two minutes she had the little blue Fujifilm camera up and running. “Say cheese!” She exclaimed, giving them a moment to pose. Jonah grinned as Amy pressed her lips against his cheek before they saw the flash of the camera’s bulb.

 

“Alright Jonah, open yours next.”

 

He grabbed the square box in front of him, pulling the ribbon loose before tying it around his neck. He pulled the lid off of the box, revealing a porcelain plate with Darth Vader in the center surrounded by flowers.

“I love it!” He stood, opening the china cabinet and setting the plate in the middle of the display. “Definitely going to use that one for dinner tomorrow. Open yours, Amy.”

 

He watched as she opened the box he had handed her.

 

“Lin-Manuel Miranda’s memoir? This isn’t even out for another month, how did you already get a copy?!”

 

The way her eyes lit up when she had unwrapped it and opened the box was the highlight of his day.

 

“That’s not all.” He responded, reaching over and pulling the cover open.

 

“IT’S SIGNED?!? To one of my biggest fans, Amy. Hope you enjoy getting one of the first copies. How did you get this?!”

 

“I know a guy.” He shrugged.

 

“I love it.”

 

“Yeah, well I love you.”

 

She leaned towards him bringing a hand to his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. They both laughed after they heard the shutter of Emma’s camera.

* * *

 

 

** NIGHT FOUR **

 

It snowed. A lot. So much so that school was cancelled and Cloud 9 had actually closed for the day because the driving conditions were deemed unsafe so they were in a state of emergency. The day thus far had consisted of Jonah, Amy, and Emma cuddled up on the couch of watching holiday movies in their pjs. Thus far they had watched Christmas Vacation (Amy’s favorite) and The Nightmare Before Christmas (Emma’s favorite). Currently they were nearing the end of Jonah’s favorite, It’s A Wonderful Life. Amy had rolled her eyes when he declared that was his favorite holiday movie.

 

“This movie gets me every time.” He said as he wiped at his eyes when the movie had ended.

 

“You are such a baby.” She replied, not having shed a single tear throughout the film. Emma had fallen asleep halfway through; the poor thing couldn’t find anything to keep her attention long enough to keep her from falling asleep. “Emma, wake up. Movie’s over.” She said softly, giving her daughter a shake.

 

“Let’s break in the gloves we got as tonight’s gift and go have some fun in the snow.”

 

It was almost as though the word “fun” had some sort of trigger effect to get Emma up and off the couch within seconds of hearing the word. Amy shook her head as Emma ran into her bedroom to get dressed.

 

“Do we have to go outside?” Jonah whined and Amy turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Yeah, we do have to go outside, Scrooge. Of all people, it's still a shocker to me that you don't like snow.”

 

“I don't like being wet.”

 

“Wear a beanie and I promise to not get any snow in your hair.” She replied, reaching up on the tip of the toes to kiss his cheek.

 

“That sounds fake, but okay.” He responded and she watched as he begrudgingly trudged over to their bedroom to get changed.

* * *

“Three!”

 

He and Emma both began throwing snowballs at Amy, who had been too distracted with her snowman to see the attack coming. She never stood a chance.

 

They both laughed as she squealed every time she was hit, attempting to take cover behind her creation only to have to fall apart in front of her.

 

“You guys are the worst!” She whined as they both advanced on her, Jonah watching as Emma tackled her mom into a hug.

 

“Don't be such a sore loser, mom.” She remarked and Jonah could not stop the loud cackle that left him.

 

Amy’s relationship with her daughter was one of his favorite things to witness. At times it was almost like the two were a bickering pair of sisters or best friends as opposed to a mother and her child, but he knew that Emma was aware of the fact that Amy was her mother first, friend second. What he loved most about it though was just how open the two were with one another. Emma told her mother everything, she never hid anything from either one of them for that matter. If you wanted to know anything about her life, all you had to do was ask her and she would give you the complete, honest answer. At times, Emma would come forward herself with any new developments in her life. He had never seen a teenager choose to be so open with their parents in regards to anything. He had always heard that teenage girls and their mothers always butt heads, but that wasn't the case here. What he saw was a mother and daughter who had so much love and respect for one another that they chose to always be honest and open.

 

He had been there as moral support when Amy had told Emma that they were together, but he hadn't had a reason to be there at all. Emma was so accepting of the fact and encouraged it, even though she had only been months shy of her fourteenth birthday. He remembered that when Amy had told him about telling Emma she was divorcing her father, Emma hadn't cried. She had understood that her mother needed to do what was best for her and needed to do what made her happy.  It was the same when they told her they were moving in together. She hadn't been upset. She had been ecstatic to be moving out of her last home in hopes of getting a bigger bedroom in the new place.

 

This relationship that he got to witness everyday was one that he was so glad to have in his life. There was no one better for him to eventually start a family with than Amy.

 

“I'm going inside and making home hot cocoa.” Emma announced as she pulled away from her mother and headed toward the front door of the townhouse.

 

“Be careful not to burn the marshmallows!” Amy called after her.

 

“Burn the house down!” He replied, chuckling when Amy nudged him in the ribs in response.  He turned to face her, brushing a few fresh snowflakes from her hair before leaning toward her.

 

“Your shoe’s untied.” She said suddenly, distracting him. He looked down at his converse to find that they were indeed untied and bent to tie them, only to find himself on his back in the snow a few seconds later.

 

Somehow he had lost his balance. He tied his shoe and looked up to find her extending a hand to help him. He took said hand and instead of using it to stand, he pulled her down so that she was directly on top of him.

 

“Your relationship with Em is so beautiful. Thank you for allowing me into her life and being able to witness it.”

 

“Funny, because I love how great you are with her and how much she loves you. Thank you for loving her like she's your own.”

 

“It's a pleasure.”

* * *

 

 

** NIGHT FIVE **

 

She watched him from the doorway as he went through the pantry and the refrigerator pulling out the essentials they would need to make dinner.

 

They were making homemade pizzas and Jonah was beyond excited. It never ceased to amaze her how the little things could bring such a bright smile to his face. She loved it.

 

He was so fun loving and honestly made her so happy without even trying. He did so many little things for her just because he wanted to, not because he felt obligated to. He left little notes around the house for her to find, granted sometimes in really weird places, but they were sweet nonetheless.

 

She came up behind him just as he reached up into one of the cupboards for a bowl, wrapping her arms around him as she rested her head against his back. The sound of his heartbeat was reassuring.

 

“I hope you know how much I appreciate you.” She commented as she felt his hand grab one of hers.

 

“I know you do but I’d love it if you showed me just how much later on.”

 

She laughed loudly before responding.

 

“I would love to. Consider it your present for the night.” She released him and went to stand at his side, her back to the counter as he handed her one of the bowls.

 

“The best present I could ever get.”  He responded, smirking.

 

“Speaking of your presents though, I do have one for you.”

 

She walked over to the refrigerator and stood on her tiptoes as she reached on top of it, grabbing an envelope. She approached him and handed him the envelope.

 

“A season pass to the art gallery downtown!?!”

 

Jonah could be a bit of a snob sometimes and one of his snobbier tendencies was that he loved to go to the art museum. Amy had gone with him a few times and she hadn't been surprised at all when he rambled on and on about the pieces in the collections. She figured she might as well save him some money since he liked going so much and by getting him the season pass, he would be able to go whenever he wanted. Which she had a feeling would be even more frequently now.

 

“I love it! Just in time for the O’Keefe exhibit too!”

 

“Wasn't she the one who painted flowers that looked like vaginas?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“You are truly  too weird to be real.”

 

* * *

 

He loved making homemade pizza. It was probably the funnest meal to make. He loved to knead the dough and he loved sprinkling cheese all over the pie.

 

“You've got flour on your nose.” He said to Amy, watching as she ran her hand that was covered in flower across her clean nose.

 

“Did I get?”

 

“Yeah.” He responded as both he and Emma chuckled. Amy raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the two before her arms.

 

“There was no flour on my face before, was there?”

 

“Nope, but Jonah got you mom, and now you look like a ghost.” Emma giggled.

 

“It's a shame that I can't get back at him because the flour’s the same color as he is so you'd never be able to tell.”  

 

“That's rude.” He replied, nudging her in the side.

 

“Not as rude as this.” She answered, running a flour covered hand through his hair.

 

He groaned.

 

“Got ‘em!” She exclaimed, reaching across the counter and giving her daughter a high five.

 

“I have this brilliant idea to have us all spend some quality time together and have fun making dinner, and this is how I'm repaid? I cannot believe the audacity!” He exclaimed, feigning irritation as Amy rolled her eyes and Emma shook her head in response.

 

“Jonah Simms, the biggest drama queen in a house that has fifteen year old teenage girl. Who would have thought?”

 

“Everyone. That's who would have thought.” Emma quipped in response.

 

“Ah yes, I do love when your mother daughter bonding takes place while making fun of me. What better way to strengthen your relationship.”

 

“You know we love youuuu.” Emma teased in response as she stuck her tongue out at him.

 

Jonah laughed, shaking his head.

 

“Yeah, well love this.” He responded,  flicking a handful of shredded cheese at her.

* * *

 

** NIGHT SIX **

 

“You get to open the rest of your presents before your dad picks you up in an hour, so…”

 

Amy slid an envelope across the table so that it was directly in front of her daughter.

 

“This is an envelope.”

 

“You don’t say?” Jonah mocked, placing a hand on his chin. “Maybe there are things inside of the envelope.”

 

They both watched as Emma gingerly opened the envelope, spilling its contents onto the table.

 

“A Chipotle gift card...Tori Kelly tickets...and a picture of a dog?”

 

Amy looked over at Jonah and they grinned at one another as Emma processed the meaning of the last item.

 

“We’re getting a dog!?” She squealed.

 

“You were asking for a really long time and your dad hated dogs...But Jonah doesn’t and you’re older now so you can take responsibility for whatever kind of dog you choose.”

 

There was a knock on the door and Amy rolled her eyes. Typical of Adam to show up unannounced.

 

“I got it.” Jonah responded, standing and heading toward the front door. He returned a minute later with Adam in tow.

“Hey, Bean.”

 

Amy cringed, rolling her eyes. It didn’t matter that they’d been divorced for two years, Adam still referred to her by the nickname he had given her years ago.

 

“Hi, Adam.”

 

“Ready to go, Em?”

 

“Yeah. Mom, we’ll talk about the dog when I get back?”  Emma asked as she stood and walked over to her mother.

 

“Of course, honey. Have fun.”  She kissed her cheek and stood, walking them both to the door.

 

“Em, go wait for me in the car. I gotta talk to your mom about something. You got your permit on you?”

 

“Yes.” She replied, extending her hands for the car keys.

 

Amy shook her head at how grown her daughter thought she was.

 

“What do you want to talk about?” She asked Adam after Emma had headed toward the car.

 

“A dog? Really?”

 

“It’s not going to be your problem to deal with it. It’s gonna be our pet, not yours.”

 

“I don’t think she should be getting a dog, it’ll distract her from school.”

 

Amy scoffed.

 

“It doesn’t matter what you think, it’s not your house. It’s not going to affect you in anyway, whatsoever. She’s getting a dog. Goodbye, Adam.”

 

She closed the door before he could even have a chance to respond.

* * *

 

“What’s up?” He asked as he noted that she had her brow furrowed as she joined him in the kitchen.

 

“Why does he have to try and control what goes on in this house? Who does he think he is?”

 

“Was it the dog thing?”

 

“He had the audacity to tell me that getting a dog would be bad for Emma. That her schoolwork would suffer because of it.”

 

He rolled his eyes as he extended his arms out to her, waiting for her to approach him. She did so, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his shoulder.

 

“He’s not even worth the energy.” He said as he ran a hand along her back. “He just has no one to try and assert his authority over, not that he has any authority over you to begin with. He’s a giant child, like the President.”

 

He smiled as he heard her laugh, feeling the vibrations against his neck.

 

“Seriously though, don't let his petty ways get under your skin. You're a mature, happy adult and you have things finally going your way because he’s no longer an integral part of your life.”

 

“Thank you.” She responded, pulling away from his neck and looking up at him.

 

“For what?”

 

“Being you.”

* * *

 

** NIGHT SEVEN **

 

They were naked, sweaty, and covered in paint. They had gone to one of those painting with a twist things as their weekly date night and her present for the seventh night of Hanukkah. She had been dropping hints of wanting to go for the longest time and of course they had both gotten paint on the other at some point. At the current point though, they definitely should have been in the shower as opposed to just lying in bed post sex.

Jonah gently ran his fingers through her hair as Amy traced her fingers across his chest.  
  
“You have paint on your forehead.” He said suddenly, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

 

“No shit, you’re the one who put it there, remember? When you thought it’d be cute to pull a Lion King moment and wipe some NEON PINK paint across my forehead while going ‘Simbaaaaa!’.” She responded, rolling her eyes before pulling away from him, slipping on the shirt he had previously discarded and grabbing. Amy walked over to their shared walk in closet and dug around in her belongings, looking for his present for the night.

 

She found it, taking a deep breath as she looked it over. She wasn’t a very crafty person, but she thought the photo album she had put together of their relationship wasn’t so bad for an amateur, besides, it was the thought that would count, and she knew Jonah would be touched beyond words at her gesture.

  
Throughout the entirety of their relationship, he had this phrase he was partial to, especially when it was just the two of them together. It was ‘a moment of beauty’, so it was only fitting that the first page of the album had the title written on it, Moments of Beauty. 

 

She walked out of the closet, holding the album behind her back before plopping back down onto the bed beside Jonah, who had put his boxers back on.

 

“Happy Hanukkah.” She announced as she placed the album in front of him.

 

“What’s this?” He asked as he grabbed it.

 

“Open it and see, smart ass.”

“To my favorite pain in the ass. Thank you for making life better, for reminding me of the little things, and for always making me feel loved.”

 

She watched as he shifted his focus to the first page.

 

“Moments of Beauty.”

 

She settled up beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder as he began to flip through the pages.

 

The very first picture was from a Corporate event they’d had at work. They were sitting side by side, as one of the members of the board droned on and on about the purpose of having a team building day every six months, in order to maintain a close knit group of employees. Jonah had spent the entire time making fun of the speakers they had to deal with and Glenn had captured the moment he had made a comment that was a little too much and Amy had had to bury her face into his shoulder in order to hide the fact that she was laughing so hard she was crying.

 

 

One of her favorite pictures in the album was from when they had gone hiking for the first time. It was shortly after she had gotten divorced and Jonah had insisted they take off a weekend together to go on a little friend trip up to Taum Sauk Mountain, the highest point in Missouri. They’d gotten to the top of the mountain and for the first time in weeks, she had felt as though things were going to be okay. She’d pulled out her cellphone and insisted on taking a picture, and before they’d raced down the mountain, she had said the phrase, surprising him at the fact that she had remembered it. From that moment on was when he began to use ‘moment of beauty’ during any of their memorable moments. It was also the moment she began to realize she was falling in love with him.

 

* * *

 

He was beyond moved by the photo album. He was sap for these kinds of sentimental gifts and he found it hard to not lose his bearings as he flipped through the album, reading the little annotations Amy had made beside the pictures.

 

His favorite photo in album had to be of the two of them in front of the Hamilton marquee in Chicago. He had taken Amy to see the show for her birthday the previous year after making a few calls to get tickets to the perpetually sold out show. She had been so excited to be there and the giddiness she had felt that night was something that still stuck with him. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life giving her moments that would make her feel that way again.

 

“This is the best present I’ve ever gotten.” Jonah said, giving her a nudge as he closed it .

 

“Stop crying, you baby.” She responded, reaching a hand up and wiping at his eyes.

 

“Uhm, look who’s talking?” He retorted, wiping at the one tear that was rolling down her cheek.

 

“When did we become this cheesy couple that gets emotional looking at pictures?”

 

“Who knows? But I love it.”

* * *

 

** NIGHT EIGHT **

 

He was ridiculously nervous. They were lying on the couch, Amy’s back pressed against his chest as Jonah ran his fingers along her arm.

 

“Hey, babe...How much do you love me?”

 

“What do you want from me, Jonah?” She groaned as she adjusted herself so that she was now lying with her chin against his chest.

 

“Will you get me a coke?” He asked, giving a strand of her hair a pull.

 

“Ugh, I guess.” She responded, pushing herself off of him.

 

He watched as she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, listening intently. When he heard the sound of the refrigerator close and her footsteps getting closer, he dropped onto the floor in front of the couch.

 

“Why are you on the floor, weirdo?” She asked as she entered the room, stopping in front of him with one hand on her hip as the other held his coke.

 

“I found something on the floor…” He responded, pulling out a small box and popping it open as he got up on one knee.

 

“Oh my god…” She said quietly, dropping the can of coke and bringing her now freehand to cover her mouth.

 

He couldn’t stop the laugh that left him. At least his nerves weren’t as shot.

 

“Amy, there aren’t enough words in the English language, or any language for that matter, to describe how much you mean to me. How much you and Emma have made my life so much brighter and happier. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, as much as I want to continue to love you for the rest of my life. I can’t picture having kids or buying a house with anyone but you. I came to St. Louis to start over, but I didn’t know that it would lead me to you and I know that things haven’t always been easy and I know there’s going to be hard times to come. But I know we’ll get through them. We always have. There’s no one else I would rather annoy until the end of time.  Amy, will you marry me?”

 

“I mean...I guess.”

 

His face dropped.

 

“I’m kidding, of course I would love to marry you, Jonah.”

 

He slipped the ring onto her finger, watching as her face lit up before he stood up.

 

“You’re the absolute worst, you know that right?” He said softly, cupping her cheek with his hand.

 

“You love me anyway.” She responded.

 

“I do. I really, really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was.....so.....cheesy....and cliche......but whatever it was fun to write and i figured i would spread some happiness and fluff when times are #ugly.


End file.
